


Reprieve

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Substance Abuse, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Pre-Movie  
> Prompt: Cheetos

Arthur knocked on the door, two light raps hoping that no one was home, hoping that someone was. The afternoon sun caused sweat to loosen unruly curls from his pomade.

The door cracked open and wary, grey eyes peeked out from shadow. It was only a moment before Eames was ushering him to a weathered couch. A half-burned joint rested in an ashtray on the table.

Eames picked it up, sitting, lighting it and pulling a long drag. He held the smoke in his lungs, face pinched as he offered Arthur a hit.

Against his better judgement, Arthur accepted. Eames let the smoke from his lungs, tilting his head back against the couch as Arthur inhaled. He sat, mimicking Eames and coughed when he exhaled towards the ceiling.

It had been a while.

Arthur passed the joint back, fingertips brushing Eames' and his gaze followed a bead of sweat that slid from the column of Eames' neck to the open V of his loosely buttoned shirt. Arthur tamped down the urge I catch it, trace it's path with his tongue.

That too, had been a while.

Arthur hated being here, hated that Cobb had agreed to extract against one of the most ruthless businessmen in the world. Hated that he had to meet his contact in the African, summer heat. 

He hated that he knew exactly where to find Eames.

And now he hated that he was indulging when he knew he shouldn't, and that Eames wouldn't have Cheetos, or Funyuns, or any other trashy American snack that the munchies will make him crave.

"Don't tell me you took that Cobol job," Eames said. Arthur took another hit, not answering. They sat in silence, passing the joint back and forth until the sun started to set.


End file.
